Tord (Eddsworld)
Tord Larsson or simply Tord is the former tetartagonist and hidden main antagonist of Eddsworld, who is inspired and voiced by Tord Larsson. He is known for having a red hoodie and brown spiky hair. He comes from Norway. Although he is usually presented as a good character, he is known for his passion for guns and using it to hurt and kill other people. He is also a bacon addict. His rivals are mainly Tom and Edd. Tord's reveal as the Red Leader and dramatic role in The End makes him the true main antagonist of the series. Tord's voice actor, Tord Larsson, left the group in 2008 and since then, his character Tord has stopped showing up. Tord's voice actor's last video was Moving Targets, but he appeared in the beginning of 25ft Under the Seat without speaking. Tord was later voiced by Jamie Spicer-Lewis in The End. Villainous Acts *Probably the most villainous act is mentioned in Zanta Claws where Zanta Claws says that Tord has played paintball with real guns and this is the reason why he is on Zanta's bad list. While listening to this, Tord smiles as he is thinks of it. *In Spares, when the Clones go to the arcade, Tord Clones use guns in every game. It usually causes a big explosion that hurts other Clones. *In Eddsworld Christmas Special 2005, it is revealed that if Edd had never existed, Tord would have become a full Communist that almost took over half of Norway until he was arrested, and he and Tom would have been best friends that make Pornographic Films together. *In Zombeh Attack, the gang mistakenly hits a person by the car and has the crush where their car is broken. Tord complains loudly about the person that "destroyed their car", in opposite of the rest of the gang who are shocked of killing someone. *In Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007, the Hockey Mask Wearing Freak chases the gang to kill them. Matt and Tord hide in a closet, but Tord pushes Matt out and locks the door, almost sending Matt to his death (Matt died from a heart attack when he saw Edd, Tom, and Tord as ghosts). *In Tribute, a demon that looks like Tord appears in front of Edd and Matt and asks them to play the best song in the world or he will eat their souls. *Tord is once about to walk into the girl's bathroom instead of boy's until Edd stops him. We can only guess what he wants to do there... *In The End ''(Part One) Tord returns and insults Tom on a few occasions and hurts Tom with his invention multiple times, and when he goes on the old adventures with the gang he constantly hurts Tom in process such as putting a Piranha in Tom's helmet twice, and throws cats at him. When they get back home, Tord asks if he can have his old room back, which now belongs to Tom. By this point, Tom has had enough, causing him to throw the couch clear through the wall and slamming into Eduardo's house violently, where he storms out of the house angrily. Tord watches Tom through the window and saying "Just like old times..." before draping the curtains closed with a sinister grin on his face. *In ''The End (Part Two) He sneaks into his old room and reveals a hidden room filled with high tech gadgets and weaponry. He goes to press a large red button in the centre of the room, however before he can, Edd interrupts him. He attempts to convince Edd that the room is merely a laundry room, however Edd and Matt charge in and start pressing multiple buttons. Matt then attempts to press the large red button, this prompts Tord to punch him in the face, luckily Edd stops him and Tord decides to take the two out for ice cream. However Edd remains more dubious of Tord. Later they are seen shopping, Tord leaves, pretending to take a phone call (using a banana as a fake phone). Edd questions Matt about his opinion of Tord, whilst Tom is leaving from the real estate building for a new house. Tom then sees a wanted poster on the wall. He dashes back to the house, with Edd and Matt following him. When Tom gets to the house, he catches Tord about to press the button and questions him about the hidden room and the wanted poster (which is revealed to show Tord in military attire, similar to that worn by Paul throughout the series). Tord reveals that the large red button is merely to dispense his favorite hat (a throwback to Moving Targets), but then turns to press another red button, dropping him into the cockpit of a giant robot, modeled after himself. Tord's mech is confronted by Eduardo, before Tord launches a rocket which blows up Eduardo's home, (killing Jon in the process). Edd and Matt return and question Tord on his actions, before Tord reveals he was merely using them to get his giant robot back. Tom attempts to throw one of Tord's chairs to defeat him. Enraged, he launches another missile, destroying the house. Tord begins flying away in his mech, revealing his intentions to take over the world. Tom pulls himself out of the wreckage of the house with his harpoon gun, and fires at Tord, damaging the mech and causing it to crash on a nearby cliffside. Tord is soon discovered in the wreckage, having suffered horrific injuries, by his fellow soldiers. He stands on the hillside looking down at the house, for hours, before finally leaving. Relationship with Tom Although Tom and Tord lived under the same roof (until Tord moved), they hate each other. It started when Tom called Tord a commie and Tord called Tom a Jehovah's Witness (who he actually is). When Matt is imprisoned in the underground along with a horde of Zombehs in Zombeh Nation, the gang comes to save him, but they can't get through the locked exit. To open it, Tord simply throws Tom through the door. In 25ft Under the Seat, Tom says "Good riddance," to Tord when he is leaving, prompting Tord to back his car into Tom and drive away without any words. When Tord returns in The End (Part One) ''Tom & Tord relationship is shown more clearly, and Tom appears to be annoyed by just the presence of Tord. And also the fact that Tord causes suffering to Tom, with examples like dropping two sofas on him, putting a piranha in his helmet twice, taking Tom's room and making him sleep on the couch, and making Matt & Edd change their views of Tom pushing him to the point of abandoning the crew, as Tom walks off very steamed, Tord watches him walking over the horizon, shoots an evil grin, and says "just like old times" revealing Tord's intent to get rid of Tom. Relationship with Edd Tord and Edd seem to have definitely better relationship than Tord with Tom, but the theme of many ''Eddsworld videos is fight between Tord and Edd. *In The Dudette Next Door, Tord and Edd fight about their attractive neighbor, Kim. When Edd tries to impress her by showing off his Kung Fu moves to her, Tord attacks him violently with gun. However, Edd jumps in front of him and knocks the rifle off of Tord's hand as he pulls the trigger, shooting himself in the knee. *In Tord's Adventure, Edd draws a very embarrassing picture of Tord and sends it to him by e-mail. Angry Tord swears revenge, takes as many guns as he can and rides a helicopter to London. While landing with it, he kills a random man, but Tord doesn't notice it. When he finally reaches Edd's Road, he awakes four Zombehs while running over their graves, but he kills them immediately. Unfortunately, Tord fails when the bomb on Edd's chair blows up and sends him flying. *In Breakfast, Tord wants to get a revenge on Edd again, because Edd eat the last piece of bacon in their house. The due the start fight violently, with Tord hitting Edd by a couch through the wall. *In Faster Than a Speeding Bullet, Tord tries to kill Edd, although they usually get on well with each other. Tord fires and the bullet then chases Edd down the street. Tord gets bored and uppercuts Edd with his gun, sending him flying. The bullet then hits Tord in the arm. Gallery Tord shoots his friends.PNG|Tord shoots his friends Tord the communist.png|Tord as a communist Tord guns arcade game.jpg|Tord uses the real gun during an arcade game JustLikeOldTimes.jpg|Tord's evil grin Trivia *Tord deeply hates the song Sunshine, Lollipops & Rainbows. *In Fun Dead, the silhouette of a random soldier is seen to fight Zombehs. This silhouette's hair looks similar to Tord's. This could mean that after he left the group, he joined the army (just like in Moving Targets). *The real-life Tord hasn't used or even touched a gun. He also isn't a Communist. However, the both Tords love hentai. *The real-life Tom and Tord "never really (got) on", but they did not fight like in the series. *Thomas Ridgewell confirmed that Tord is a metaphor for Edd's cancer coming back and ruining everything they had developed together, making him the darkest Eddsworld villain by far. Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Imprisoned Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Addicts Category:Rivals Category:Love rivals Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Titular Category:Friend of the hero Category:Delusional Category:On & Off Category:Eddsworld Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rogues Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Crossover Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Affably Evil Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Thugs Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Hegemony Category:Leader Category:Neutral Evil Category:Saboteurs Category:Strategic Category:Opportunists Category:Envious Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Game Changer